


this is how you should kiss her (and by her i mean me)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Chat needs some advice, and Marinette is more than willing to help.





	this is how you should kiss her (and by her i mean me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoy.  
> thank you for reading!

It was after a long, long, long period in denial that Marinette finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Chat Noir.

He had been visiting her balcony at night, and his smiles and words and sighs and eyes had finally won over her heart. Well, the part of her heart that didn’t belong to Adrien-which was another problem, albeit a slightly similar one, since both boys loved Ladybug.

So Marinette was in love with two boys who only seemed to love her alter-ego. This was fine. Everything was fine and she was not breaking apart at the seams trying to figure out what was wrong with her civilian self.

Sometimes it was so hard. Like when Adrien put an arm around her and smiled at her and leaned in so close that his cologne wrapped around her and she could feel his warm breath on her…she really needed to stop thinking about that.

Or like tonight, with Chat Noir.

She was leaning against her balcony, eyes closed, when she felt a whoosh of wind next to her. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know it was Chat. “Hi, kitty,” she greeted softly.

A hand grasped her own and her eyes fluttered open to see him brushing his lips against her knuckles. She knew that a blush was spreading over her face and Chat knew too, if the pleased smirk on his face was anything to go by. That was the thing. Chat and Adrien loved Ladybug, but they treated her, Marinette, like this and acted like they knew how she felt about them.

It had caused her to scream into her pillow more times than she could count.

Frustrated with the confusion, she pushed him away by the nose and turned back to face the Paris skyline.

“Princess? Everything okay,” Chat asked, a bit of worry creeping into his voice. Good, she thought. He should worry.

But his hand was on her shoulder, and she could feel the need in his touch; it was something she couldn’t ignore.

She nodded slowly, turning to meet his gaze.

He smiled at her before leaning against the railing next to her. Marinette peered at him out of the corner of her eye. His bright eyes seemed to be able to see something she couldn’t see as a soft smile settled on his face. He reminded her of a star, bright and so far away. Capable of granting her any wish yet never being close enough for her to touch. It frustrated her.

This frustration kept building up until she voiced the question she had been wanting to ask for so long. “Why do you love Ladybug so much?”

She could tell the question surprised him a bit, the ways his eyes widened, and smile fell, but then it came back. He turned to look at her, a look in his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I love her,” he asked.

She turned away, unable to handle the love and affection in his eyes that wasn’t for her. At least, not the part of her she wanted him to love. Or, not for all of her.

“You can’t answer my question with another question,” she muttered.

Chat laughed, a bright, happy sound that made her melt a bit. “Fair enough.” He seemed to gather his thoughts before responding, “I can’t help falling in love with her. It’s the musical laughter, bright eyes, a kind smile, breathtaking beauty, a gorgeous soul, just every single thing about…,” He coughed, almost choked, before finishing. “Um, about her. I can’t help it and I don’t want to. I want to love her and so I do. I would do anything for her, absolutely anything.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. There was a lump in her throat from holding back her tears. It was everything she wanted and that fact that he felt these things about her melt her inexplicably happy. Yet, somehow, just as sad knowing it wasn’t for all of her.

She tried to calm herself as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She turned over and saw Chat already staring at her. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so reckless about things. It might make you loose her,” she said, surprised at her ability to keep an even tone.

His face was unreadable as he replied, “How am I being reckless?”

“By risking your life for hers, by claiming to know her so well, by loving her so much that you just-” Marinette stopped the train wreck her words were and she shook her head. “I’m sorry. I don’t…that’s not what I mean. She’s so lucky to have you, Chat. She doesn’t deserve you.” She wondered if he would get upset about the venom in her voice.

Instead she felt to arms wrap around her as he pulled her in close. “I would say I’m the lucky one. To have her and you in my life,” he said softly, voice on her neck. She shivered as he continued, “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Marinette. You’re amazing. You’re the most amazing person I know. I-” He stopped, and said nothing else.

She said nothing as she breathed him in, letting him hold her. It was hard being in love with someone who didn’t understand everything she wanted him to understand. It was so hard.

She pulled away because she knew if she let him hold her for one second more, she wouldn’t let him pull away. “So,” she coughed. “How do you plan on making her fall in love with you?”

Chat gave her a knowing look, a gleam in his eyes as he shrugged. “I think I’ll just kiss her.”

She startled, nearly falling over. “What?”

He smiled as he turned to the skyline. “I said I’ll kiss her. I’ll just go up to her, grab her and kiss her.”

Marinette spluttered, a heavy blush coming over her face. “You-you can’t just…you can’t j-just kiss her!”

He turned to her, a smile on his face like he knew something she didn’t and he loved it. “And why not?”

“Because you can’t”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like a good enough reason to me.”

She blinked. Finally, she relented. “Okay, if I can’t stop you from kissing her, then I’m going to at least stop you from kissing her like that.”

He faced her and so he faced him. He bent slightly, leaning so that he was the same height as her. “Why not?”

She ignored the blush on her face to say, “Because you’re not supposed to kiss her like that.”

Chat studied her for a moment, before asking softly, “How should I kiss her then?”

Marinette looked at the ground for a second. She had thought about kissing him so many times, she already knew exactly how she wanted it to go. The thing about this kiss was that imagined it to be Marinette and whoever was under that mask, no more secrets between them. And a part of her didn’t want to tell Chat how to kiss Ladybug. Hesitantly, she looked into his eyes.

He titled his head slightly, eyes going even more soft. Slowly, has hand rose and he brushed him thumb against her chin. He didn’t say anything but his eyes searched her face.

“I…” She opened her mouth, and he dropped his hand. So she said, “I imagine it’d be something like...well, pretend it was you and me.” She paused, even voicing the words was too much. 

But Marinette continued, “You’d brush my hair back, slowly, fingers light against my skin. And then with your other hand, you’d pull me in by the waist. You’d tilt my head up until our eyes met, and I’d stand on my tiptoes to reach you better. The hand you used to brush my hair away would slowly brush down my neck and then shoulder and then arm, then come back up, just as slowly. It would stop at my neck as you drew me in until our lips were only an inch apart.

“At this point, I’d be able to count every eyelash framing your bright, green eyes. You’d be able to count every freckle adorning my nose and cheeks. But all we’d really be focused on is each other’s mouths which are slowly coming closer and closer to one another until...we kiss. It would be a soft brush at first, a “this is real.” Then you would pull me against you, and I’d wrap my arms around you and there would be no space between us, just like it’s meant to be.”

She finished and found Chat had somehow come even closer to her. She realized she wasn’t breathing at the same time Chat raised a hand again, his thumb brushing her bottom lip. “So,” he said softly. His other hand rose and cupped her neck, he titled her head back. She looked into his eyes as that hand lowered to her waist. He pulled her in, until there was no space between them, and she shut her eyes as he bowed his head, breath hot on her mouth. “Something like this?”

“Yeah,” she said, voice faint. She kept her eyes closed, knowing if she opened them, she would see his eyes and wouldn’t be able to resist kissing him. “Exactly like that.”

“Tell me more about our kiss, Marinette,” he said, and he sounded just as breathless as she did.

She placed her hands on his wrists them moved them up until they rested at his biceps. He shivered and it gave her a swell of confidence and power she hadn’t known she was lacking. “Well, if you ever kissed me, I wouldn’t let you pull away. I’d kiss you until you forgot everything except my name and my lips. I’d kiss you until you never thought of kissing anyone else again. I’d kiss you so properly you’d have no choice to come back and keep kissing me. I’d kiss you until you realized just how badly I needed you. Our kiss would be the only one that mattered.”

“Oh,” Chat said, and there was something in his voice. She opened her eyes and met a sea of green. He looked at her so fully she wondered if he could see every secret she had ever had. She wondered what he could see from her gaze. If the way his hand on her waist tightened was anything to go by, he could see exactly how she felt.

“What do you think our kiss would be like,” she asked.

He smiled at her knowingly. “If I were to ever kiss you, you would understand everything. I imagine I would kiss you so fully, you would think of me every time you thought of love.”

She mouthed the word, voice failing her. _Oh._ It wasn’t just what he said, it was how he said it: his voice low and full and telling her the answer to every question she’d ever had. It was the way he looked at her: eyes so bright and deep and letting her know he meant every word and more.

Marinette wanted to kiss him more than she ever had before. She was about to say so when a crash sounded to the right. Both teens sprung apart, and she found that he had heated her up so fully, she was still flushed.

There was a scream, and they both knew there was an Akuma.

Chat gave her a regretful look. “Sorry, princess, looks like I have to go.”

She nodded and smiled. He perched on the railing, but she stopped him before he left. She placed an arm on his shoulder as she reached up and kissed his cheek. “Whoever does end up kissing you, Chat…I hope she knows what she has.”

He turned to look at her, and his gaze held too much for her to unpack before he looked away. “Well, I imagine she does.” Then he turned and gave her a grin. “After telling you how I plan on kissing you, you know exactly what you have, _my lady_.” Then he was gone.

For a second, Marinette stood there, in shock. Her mind was blank and then it was two words, all capitalized: HE KNOWS.

“Chat Noir,” she shouted, and she heard his laughter ring out. Oh, she was going to get that Chat and…kiss him until he stopped laughing.

(And after the Akuma attack, when they returned to her balcony, and the two boys she loved turned to one, they both gave each other the kiss that was promised. It was exactly what they had said it would be.)


End file.
